


Smell of Happiness

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Language, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Javier and Reader end up in bed but Javi doesn’t want to admit his feelings.





	Smell of Happiness

“What do you mean, you don’t have oven gloves?” You chuckled softly and stared at Javier incredulously for a moment.

“I’ve never needed one.” He shrugged and you couldn’t suppress the giggle that welled up in you.

The air was heavy with the warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla. You didn’t know what to expect when he asked you to teach him making those cookies you baked for him to say thanks for letting you stay the night at him after you locked yourself out. He was your next door neighbor and you always found him attractive. Despite his regular lady visitors, he seemed he felt the same for you. So you hoped it can count as a date.

You pulled out the cookies from the oven with two kitchen towels and placed them on the counter. Javier’s breath hissed in pain as he accidentally touched the hot pan.

“Oh my god! Did you burn yourself?!” You jumped immediately to grab his hand and hold it under cold water.

“It’s not that bad.” He rustled and tugged a strand of hair behind your ear with his other hand. The sudden touch sent chills down your spine.

You looked up and saw his mysteriously fascinating gaze shifting from your mouth to your eyes. His tongue lightly touched his lips before he bent forward and gently pressed a soft kiss on your mouth. You’d been longing all night for it. But it was worth the wait.

His lips were soft as they danced along your own. You closed your eyes and felt your heart beating violently, pumping the blood down to your core. Javier’s chest bounced with his heavy breath as the kiss intensified. You wrapped your arms around his muscled neck and let his fingers tracing the sensitive skin on your back beneath your shirt.

“Javi, wait!” You pulled away to catch your breath.

“Am I too much? We can slow down if you want.”

“No! Just… shouldn’t we take this to the bedroom?”

“Seriously?” His eyes burned with vigorous desire. You nodded and followed him to the bedroom.

He backed until the bed while you unbuttoned his shirt revealing the surprisingly silky, dark skin. He took your shirt off and you saw his eyes darkening with pure amusement. Your see-through lace lingerie was a smart choice to wear. He sat to the edge of the bed, pulled your short down and took a moment to survey your shape.

“You look beautiful.” He said under his breath and tightened his grip around the back of your thighs.

“Take off your bra.” The hoarse whisper sounded like a command, aroused your naughty desires. You felt the heat rising in your face but after a short hesitation you rolled your eyes, unclasped the bra and dropped it to the floor. He looked you up and down from where he was sitting.

“Is that you wanted to see?” You asked but in response, he got up and pulled you close to a ravenous kiss. His fingers moved from your back to your naked breasts cupping and gently squeezing them. Your knees went weak from his touch and you wanted more. The noises you made sent him wild then you felt his warm, wet tongue circling around your nipples. The sensation was almost overwhelming.

He took off his pants and you felt his length pressed against your belly. It was hard and hot and it was such a turn on.

With a quick move, he dropped you on the sheets and hovered over your quivering body. You knew that in the morning you would have to use cover-up on the hickeys that he had marked you with. While his mouth littered your neck and breasts with wet kisses and bites, his hand slipped under your panties. You tugged on his hair, threw your head back, tilted your hips up and let him explore the most sensitive areas of your body. The expert fingers instantly turned you into a whimpering, swearing and moaning mess.

You were so close to your climax already. Javier could feel it too so he stopped and pulled out a condom from a drawer. You removed your soaked panties while he got himself prepared. He lowered his hips between your thighs and you felt his length among your folds brushing your clit so gently that made you eagerly tilting your hips for more friction. Since his fingers weren’t inside you the emptiness was torturing.

He fixed his eyes on yours for a moment.

“You’re so amazing, Y/N.” He murmured. You blushed and took a sharp breath as you felt him sinking into you, slowly stretching your walls. He pulled out and in again at a slow pace letting you adjust the sensation of him inside you then moved in a heavenly pace causing you whining and gasping for air. He felt amazing.

A form of heat began to rise from your core. You closed your eyes as the tiny jolts of electricity rushed through your nerves. Your body shooked and his name rolled off your tongue as the euphoric feeling of your orgasm rocked through your body. He tucked his head into the crook of your neck and you felt his warm breath against your skin as he released himself inside you groaning and swearing in pleasure.

“Sorry, it didn’t take any longer.” He breathed and you giggled.

“It’s ok. Not even me could take all this any longer.“ You admitted and you could feel him smiling against your neck.

“We could practice all night if you’d stay.” He purred and laid beside you, gently pulling you on his chest. You smiled and let the perfect happiness flourish in your heart.

You stirred at his feather-light touch and opened your eyes. A soft wave of heat warmed your body and soul at the sight of his smiling face.

“Sssh! Don’t get up. I’ve got a call, I have to fly to Medellìn.” He whispered and caressed your cheeks. He was fully dressed and freshly shaved and he smelled so good.

“Now? What time is it? How long will you stay?” Your voice was sleepy and rough.

“I don’t know. A few days, maybe a week.” He said as you tried to haul yourself off of the bed.

“No! No, no, no! Go back to sleep. You can stay as long as you want.” He cooed. You pecked his forehead in farewell, but he caught you close and kissed you again and again. You’ve missed him already.

A great storm wailed and roared across the streets. It was more than four days since Javier left the city. You were on the ground floor to check your mails when a familiar prostitute showed up. You had a horrible premonition.

“Goddamn raining!” She whined as she stepped in. You gave her a shy smile.

“I wouldn’t leave my room for anything in this weather.” You said as you walked upstairs beside each other.

“Yeah, but Javi worth all the efforts.” She giggled. “Though he was rough last night. He really wants to get that girl out of his mind.” She added as you arrived at his door and she knocked.

A sharp pain struck into your heart as you saw Javier opening the door. He startled and turned white at the sight of your tensed figure.

“What the hell?!” You asked in a weak, shaky voice and tried to say more but you felt an unbearable pain in your chest and the panic rising like nausea in your throat.

“Y/N!” He started but you stormed in your apartment slamming the door behind you then burst into an awful sob. He promised nothing on that night and you knew that and you shouldn’t but you felt cheated and betrayed.

The next few days were overwhelming. You tried to avoid Javier cause every time you ran into him was like hell. His sad eyes, the repentant expression on his face twisted the knife in your heart.

You didn’t know how much he suffered too. He thought he couldn’t break your heart if you think he’s a no good son of a bitch. But he wasn’t prepared for what he had to confront with in the following days. Your swollen eyes reminded him of the mistake he made, the pain he caused to you.

The air was heavy with the warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla. Bittersweet memories intruded into your mind but you were awakened from your reverie by a loud knocking. You walked to the front door and opened it.

Javier stood there in apron and oven gloves, holding a baking sheet with word shaped cookies on it: “I’M SORRY!” It looked adorably creepy.

You tried to pull the door shut at the moment you saw him but he pushed it open.

“Please let me talk to you.”

“You’ve got 30 seconds.” You hissed and let him in.

“I never meant to hurt you, Y/N. I know I was an idiot but I… I’m so sorry. Please, I need you to forgive me.” He pleaded but you remained unimpressed.

“Why? Why did you do this to me?” You asked while he put the cookies down and got rid off of the gloves.

“I don’t know… I left my fiancée at the altar, I broke the law to catch Escobar, I… I always pick the easiest way.” He hated himself for his bad decisions but he never regretted a damn thing in his life so much what he did to you. You drew in a sharp breath.

“Ok, time is up and I still hate you so…” You may sound cruel but you deserved better than this explanation and a handful of cookies. You reached for the door’s handle and felt his touch on your shoulders.

“No, wait! I… I got scared.” He blurted and heaved a sigh. Your rigid expression turned into a scowl but you gestured for him to go on.

“You fell asleep on my chest and I felt something… something I don’t deserve. I came back and saw those cookies stored in a jar and… Damn, I missed you so much!” His voice was trembling, and you knew he was stricken with fear. Maybe the fear of losing you.

“So you called a hooker.” Tears streamed down your face, but your teeth were clenched with hate.

“I know how stupid it sounds but… I didn’t feel like I could handle such a precious thing like your love.” He raised his hand to your face but withdrew it.

“I know I can’t ask you to start over but I need you to forgive me. I need you to be happy.” His voice almost dried in his throat as he spoke. You cast your gaze to his horrific masterpiece than up to his eyes.

“Do you think you could handle my precious love now?” Your expression softened and you saw a wild hope rising suddenly into his eyes.

“Beside the hot chocolate I can make cookies now so… with you I think I’m capable of so much more than I thought.” He looked absolutely too cute for words. You felt your anger loosen inside you and let a faint smile to curve your lips.

“So? How long should I wait for you to kiss me?” You asked rolling your eyes at him.

Javier took your face between his hands and kissed you firmly on your lips. He was rough and famished, almost painfully.

“You cannot imagine how much I missed you.” He said as he lifted you up by your thighs. His smile was full and irresistibly charming. You liked the effect you had on him and you liked that he was yours and only yours.

“I missed you too, Javi.” You confessed and finally, a sweet laugh escaped from your lips.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

“Now take me to the bedroom. There is some catching up to do.” You giggled and bit your lip with a naughty look in your eyes before you pulled him into a searing kiss.

“Ok, I was wrong. THAT is exactly what I wanted to hear!”


End file.
